


You Shot With The Gun I Loaded, While the Bullets are My Own Tears

by Kura_piika



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alliances, Mafia Au with some canon elements, Multi, Non Toxic KuroKura, Parties, Post-Chairman Election Arc, just imagine . The three of them becoming an epic mafia team holding guns and stuff, leopika - Freeform, mafia, tw: guns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kura_piika/pseuds/Kura_piika
Summary: “That’s where you’re wrong,”“I came to offer you my help.”Chrollo took one mere step forward, putting his hands up in the air as a sign of innocence.“I have a request of you both. How would you feel about forming an alliance with me, and only me?”
Relationships: Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight & Kuroro Lucilfer | Chrollo Lucilfer, Kurapika/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Leorio Paladiknight, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 14





	You Shot With The Gun I Loaded, While the Bullets are My Own Tears

**Author's Note:**

> I’m looking for co-creators to help me out w this fic since I probably won’t get to doing it all on my own, either that or it would take me waaay too long. If you’re interested just hmu on discord, m1tsub4k4#6317! (Please have a registered AO3 account and some Sort of writing on it!! Or just any experience ig :) )
> 
> Leorio and Kurapika are on a mission; Along with one uninvited appearance.

* * *

  
The warm and comforting air buzzed, with silent hums of the passing wind and chatter that came from the people flooding the ballroom; each ones with wine glasses that made audible ‘clunk’s with each toast.

  
The building’s chandeliers hung from the ceilings in a straight row, each one candled evenly; the flames wavered with every smooth couple that elegantly danced across the dance floor like a singular movement, a wave of calming water flooding the atmosphere.   
  


the swaying continued as if time was frozen but movement was still possible, though the orchestra’s music that played up on stage throughout the air was enough to give almost everyone a reason to Dance.

Not _everyone_ , Not the so called ‘ _chain user_ ’. he wasn’t here for such formalities, more for other suitings.

The 5’7 male stood outside the mansion, more near the side of it, where said area was darker in light and contained less crowds, more so none at all. The only ones visible were stray smokers, however they were still isolated attendees of the event.

Kurapika put his phone to his ear, his eyes narrowed, _dimmed_ , and glued to the floor, his face as stoic as ever.

“ _Leorio_ ,” he spoke in his casual, yet serious tone of voice,

“I’m here. Meet me upstairs towards the north hall, and bring something to defend yourself. You’ll need it.” 

“Stay safe, alright? Man... this party seems like any casual event you’d go to, but we got to keep our guard up. Who knows what kind of backgrounds these people have.”

“I am aware.” 

His dull eyes closed for a moment. 

“If you come across a man with raven black hair and a beard wearing a red suit, _flee the scene._ Do not approach him or allow him to speak to you. Not yet. He is a dangerous man, and if we play our cards right, we’ll get the job done.” And with that, Kurapika hung up the phone, with the fabricated sound of the music playing far in the background.

  
He was only here for _one_ reason, and _one_ reason alone.

  
An attendee of the party was that exact reason, a man in about his early 40s.

Killing him wasn’t out of spite, nor for the revenge he so longed for, or out of hatred himself. The man was a _terrible_ human being; taking young and naive women (and sometimes men as well if they suited his fancy and were near gullible enough) into his possession and skinning them alive, only taking pleasure in the warmth of their screams and torture alone. 

Somehow, it seemed as he got off on that, using the removed skin as rugs, furniture covers, and much more disturbing appliances. The only problem was, the more he did such an activity were the more people that wadis appeared without a trace, and some of the people marked as missing were indeed important political figures. 

He had to be a Nen user, he was sure of it. 

How else would he get past so many hunters hired to guard past victims? Especially when said hunters were found dead the next day?

Though, assumptions can leave you dead in a grave if you aren’t careful, and Kurapika didn’t want to risk that. 

  
He just needed to find the man, shoot him, possibly put up a fight if he did the same, and leave the premises.

He wasted no time into slipping his phone back into his pocket, taking one small glance at the smokers around, and left the area.

  
Kurapika didn’t dress up extremely to the part, only doing the very minimum to make himself at least presentable. His suit blazer was colored a reflective black, his tie tinted with navy blue and his smooth, yet hardly managed golden hair down in its normal state.

With the addition of course, none other than a hidden handgun attached to his belt, underneath his white undershirt that would later be stained with the scarlet tinted blood of a distasteful human being.

His dark brown dress shoes made feeble sounds against the clean tile of the ballroom, as he made his way inside.   
It was as crowded as ever, with butlers standing in almost every corner holding plates of strange, cubed cheeses and small platters of pastry treats. He was offered one by a nearby man, who came up to his side, but politely declined with his hand up as a ‘ _no thank you_ ’ and kept walking.

  
The party was well organized, he had to give them that. 

But, there was no time for a tour of the area, Leorio was most likely waiting ahead for him, and the man would show up at any moment if he wasn’t careful. 

  
_‘Remember what you discussed.’_

  
He told himself, his mind reminding him of the steps, as his pale, porcelain hand grazed the stairwell railing, and made his way up the stable glass stairs beneath his feet.

“ _Yo_! Kurapika!” 

His head turned to see the tall male with the familiar tea shades who was standing in the hall at the top of the steps.  
Leorio saluted as a sort of ‘ _hello_ ’, while leaning against the back wall.

“Hey, won’t you give me some kinda email or something?! You can’t just call me over every time you need something, you know.” 

He stuck his hands on his pockets, looking off to the side,

  
“Can we at least spend some time to catch up after we do this? Come on, we can even have a few drinks and catch up a little bit! They’ll be on _me_.” 

Kurapika paid no mind to his words, only letting out a small sigh. “Remember to stick to the plan, Leorio. Focus on this before getting distracted with anything after.” He wasn’t very amused, as much as the offer sounded somewhat appealing. He wasn’t here for that.

“ _Right_.” 

The Brunette scratched the back of his head.   
  
“Where is the guy, anyways? He should be coming around...” he checked his watch while rolling up his sleeve. “Around _now_.”

As if it was on cue, a shiny black head of hair that looked filled with hair gel stepped up the glass stairs, the man wearing a burgundy suit with a black bow tie around his neck.

  
_“Yes, Yes, Cassidy, I’ll be over with you soon_.”

There was a small pause, the two assuming that the person on the other end of his call was speaking.

‘ _My my, you can’t wait any longer, can you?...”_

  
Another pause.

_“I’ll be there soon, careful now. Wouldn’t want to ruin your appetite, would you?”_

_”Adieu, My love.”_

He chuckled over the phone, swiftly hanging up and soon looking aside to see the two suited males standing in the hall by the quartz stairway. Leorio and Kurapika had to keep up some kind of act, and that was exactly the plan. It was insanely unlike them, yes, but then again, that was the point. To catch the man’s eye and clear themselves of suspicion.

“What can I do for you, Gentlemen? You both seem comfortable. How are you enjoying the party so far?”

“Yo,” Leorio stepped forward,

“You the Guy sellin’ the goods, right? I’d be interested, if you got em’ on hand. I ain’t got money, but I have a pretty thing to trade. You’d fancy that, would ya?”

Kurapika forged a knowing grin, that made itself seem somewhat realistic.

“That would be me. I’ll trade an arm’s worth for whatever you’re selling, Mr. Badagain.”

The raven haired male let out a rather loud laugh, taking a mere cigar out of his back pocket.

“My man.. Ha! You sure got a smooth doll in your possession, eh? Quality seems nice.”

He ran his fingers over Kurapika’s smooth hand, with a small smirk growing on his face. “I’ll have fun peeling you off.”

The man was sickening, and Kurapika sure did know that. But, it was the only way to get a bullet through his head discretely and without attracting attention.

“Follow me in the back room, you two. I’ll be happy to show you the new goods. Unless you’d like the freshest one later, I call ‘er _Cassidy_.”

They both knew that was the previous person over the phone he was talking about, due to the name called during said session that sounded fairly familiar.   
  


“Fine, then. I ain’t got time to wait, that’s just unnecessary. Lead the way, My good sir.” 

Leorio honestly thought all of this was- the entire act included- _stomach turning_ — and he’d definitely need a drink after this. 

  
If it went the way they planned—

  
And he sure did _hope_ so.

The short man let out a satisfied scoff.

“My man. I like ya already.”

The three of them took steps in complete unison, and further only to reach a room down in the basement of the establishment. As the man opened the door to reveal the inside, the two hunters managed to get a decent glance in.

The walls were velvet red, more of a deep scarlet, with a matching rug covering the smooth wooden floor. Besides the large space inside, attached to the walls were many blades of different sizes, with the small addition of other mind boggling attractions.

The room smelled like rotten blood and the stench of internal organs, and as much as Leorio has seen enough of that , even _smelled_ it before (He _does_ want to be a doctor, after all, he had to get used to it somehow,) the murderous vibe he got just made him want to puke his guts out. 

But no, he kept himself contained, and waited for Kurapika to act, once the man stepped inside.

“This is it. I’d be about taking my payment now, Eh? I’ll get ya the goods. Gimme a moment, will ya?”

And that was the moment; right when the door shut with a click, Kurapika put a gun to his head, pulling the trigger with a swift move.

Blood splattered on the already velvet walls, as well as his pale skin.

Leorio preferred to look away from the situation.   
“I’m.. Glad that’s over. We should get out of here, this place makes me sick to my stomach.”

Kurapika nodded in agreement, though not before spitting down onto the man’s limp corpse before walking out of the dimly lit basement with the taller male. “I’m glad it didn’t take that long. That man deserved what came to him.”

  
The hallway leading upstairs was dark, like he’d expect it to. From where they walked down, he didn’t plan to find any light source; After all, it was only in their favor— to find a man with blood on his clothes would only cause panic to the event.

  
“Leorio,” the blonde spoke, “Be careful. The exit should be around here somewhere.” 

  
“Got it.”

  
“ _Hey, Kurapika_...”

  
“I’m listening.”

  
“How come... When you shot him, You took it so... well, easily? If I was the one doing it, I would of hesitated, and probably chickened out at the last minute.. even if I _did_ , I wouldn’t be able to live with myself. After all... I’ve always thought of saving lives, not taking others.” 

He spoke, his echoing footsteps stepping alongside the other, the sound clinking alongside his words.

“You don’t get it, Leorio.” 

Kurapika had an icy cold voice as he spoke. To be fair, it was nothing out of the ordinary.

  
“That man was scum, and he should be rotting in hell. Compared to the number of people he’d killed, I’d say it was only par for the course. Do you not think he deserved a bullet to his head? Do you think he should of lived to tell the tale?”

  
“I-“

  
Before Leorio could answer, there was a slow clap down the hallway.

“I have to say, you took him out faster than I could have. Congrats for that.” 

  
The speaker sounded amused, a disgusting kind of amused. Though, the two couldn’t see their face due to the lack of light.

“Who— Who’s there-?!” Leorio took his gradually-dulled switchblade from his blazer pocket, keeping it by his side just in case the voice had the accomplice of danger.

“Calm down. You shouldn’t be so afraid of a mere voice when you had the confidence to whip up a scheme to kill a man in _cold blood_.”

Kurapika’s eyes were narrowed, dead, and tinting scarlet through his deathly black contacts.

“ _Lucilfer_ ,”

The Kurta recognized the dark voice almost instantly.

“What do you _want_ from us?” 

  
He spoke with a scowl, not letting his guard down for a second. Doing so Within the vicinity of such a dangerous yet seemingly innocent man would be a _grave_ mistake.

“Calm yourself, I mean no harm. After all, I was here for the same objective. The bounty on his head was higher than imaginable. But, it seems you’ve beat me to it. _Congratulations_.”

  
The Spider-head had an unnerving smile on his almost vampiric face, as he slowly took a few step forwards with a small chuckle. In response, the two took steps backwards.

“Cut the bullshit! Where’s the troupe?! There’s no way we’ll believe whatever crap comes outta that mouth of yours!” The doctor-in-training spat, his voice not filled with the same kindness nor comedic tone he had while having a normal conversation, but one that came from pure suspicion.  
  


“Can’t a man talk to someone without being pinned for a crime-in-progress? What a shame. After all, I had something to offer.”

“ _Offer_?”  
Kurapika spoke up, an obvious curiosity lingering in his words, though it came out more as nasty.

“What could we possibly want from you? A _ruthless_ _killer_ with no other thought for anyone but _himself_? Is it _money_ you speak of? If so, you can see yourself out.”

  
Leorio almost wanted to say, ‘ _speak for yourself_ ’, though he nodded his head firmly as an agreement.

“That’s where you’re wrong,”

“I came to offer you my _help_.”

Chrollo took one mere step forward, putting his hands up in the air as a sign of innocence. 

“I have a request of you both. How would you feel about forming an alliance with _me_ , and _only me_?”

* * *


End file.
